Second Chance
by SiNgErRiTeR
Summary: What can I say I'm a dreamer this is what I wish had happened. RR please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Second Chance  
  
Summary: Dean is about to marry Lindsay but something stops him.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the idea for this story although I wish it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dean POV  
  
Well here it is my wedding day, but somehow nothing feels right. I don't love Lindsay the way I love Rory, I miss her. I wonder if she is coming to the wedding I invited her but I'm not sure if she will come. It's not fair I want to be marrying Rory not Lindsay. So, why am I marrying Lindsay and not Rory? Because Lindsay was there when I needed a friend. I can't do this I can't marry her. I never should have asked her to marry me that was a mistake poor Lindsay she's going to be heartbroken but I can't marry her it will hurt her more in the long run. I have to get Rory back!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I walk out the door and walk right into Rory.  
  
Rory: "I'm sorry. Dean look, I just came to tell you that I'm not coming to your wedding."  
  
Dean: "I'm not getting married today."  
  
Rory: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Dean: "I can't marry Lindsay. Rory, I'm still in love with you."  
  
Rory: "Dean, you can't do this to Lindsay, it will break her heart."  
  
Dean: "Yeah I know but, I'll hurt her more in the end if I don't end this now."  
  
Rory: "I guess. Dean, why didn't you realize your feelings sooner?"  
  
Dean: "Because I was mad at you and I wanted to hurt you, but I can see that your hurting too. Rory, I want us to heal together and help each other but, I can't do that if I get married today."  
  
Rory: "Dean, I never meant to hurt you. It all happened so fast. The only reason I went out with Jess was because I felt unwanted. I didn't like him like you thought he intrigued me a little bit but I never liked him that way. I hope that someday you can forgive me. Do what is in your heart, Dean. Here's my number at Yale call me if you want to talk. Oh but, watch out if Paris answers the phone she might freak at you. Bye Dean."  
  
Dean: "I will call you. Bye for now."  
  
I continued down the street and headed to the church. I walked into the church and towards the room where I knew Lindsay was getting ready. This is going to be hard. I pushed open the door and realized my luck Lindsay was alone.  
  
Dean: "Lindsay, can we talk?"  
  
Lindsay: "Of course, but can't it wait til' later?"  
  
Dean: "No, it can't. Lindsay I can't do this."  
  
Lindsay: "Can't what?"  
  
Dean: "I can't marry you. I never should have asked in the first place. I have to end this now."  
  
Lindsay: "You bastard, how could you do this to me it's my wedding day."  
  
Dean: "Lindsay I'm sorry I love you but more like a sister than a wife. I'm still in love with Rory."  
  
Lindsay: "You really are a bastard. I never want to see you again. If you come near me I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Dean: "Lindsay, I realize this isn't easy for you but try and be reasonable. Would you rather I marry you and be unhappy until we end up getting a divorce."  
  
Lindsay: "Get out, I don't want to talk to you ever again!!"  
  
She pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. Well, that went better than I thought it would. I hate that I had to do that to her but I can't marry her it would ruin my life and hers. Why didn't I realize it sooner? Because I didn't want to. Lindsay was safe I couldn't be hurt by her because I didn't really love her, where as with Rory, I love her and when we broke up I thought it was for the best but I never should have gotten engaged I'm so stupid.  
  
I looked up and I was right in front of the Gilmore house. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Rory came and opened the door and let me inside and led me to her room. Rory sat down on the bed and I sat down beside her.  
  
Rory: "I thought you might come over. How did things go with Lindsay?"  
  
Dean: "Actually things went better than I thought they would. She was mad but who wouldn't be."  
  
Rory: "Yeah, you do realize that the whole town is going to hate you right?"  
  
Dean: "Yup, which is why if I'm in town I don't plan on walking around I'll either be here or at my house."  
  
Rory: "Sounds smart. Well, I need to be getting back to school, I'm all ready to go. Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Dean: "Sure. That would be great. Can I call you later tonight?"  
  
Rory: "Yes, you can. Come on I'll drive you home."  
  
We climbed into her silver car and Rory drove through the streets of Stars Hollow towards my house. I climbed out of her car and started across the the street to my house, when I heard a car honk it's horn and Rory yell, then darkness claimed me.  
  
Rory POV  
  
I dropped Dean off and watched as he slowly crossed the street. All of a sudden a car came out of nowhere and.......  
  
Rory: (getting out of car) "DEAN!!!!!! NO!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Two days later – Stars Hollow Hospital  
  
Dean POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I feel like a building fell on me. I look around the unfamiliar room and there in the corner was someone curled up sleeping in a chair. I smile as I realize who it is. I can't believe she's hear but where am I and how did I get here.  
  
Dean: (clearing throat) "Rory, wake up."  
  
Rory: (jumping up and running to the bed) "Oh thank god you're awake."  
  
Dean: "What happened?"  
  
Rory: "Well..."  
  
**Flashback – two days ago**  
  
Rory POV  
  
Rory: "DEAN!!!!!! NO!!!!!!"  
  
I ran across the streets to where Dean lay unconscious in the street and I pulled out my cell and dialed 911.  
  
911 attendant: "911, what is the nature of your emergency?"  
  
Rory: "My friend just got hit by a car on main street right near the park."  
  
911 attendant: "Okay miss, can you tell me if your friend is conscious or not."  
  
Rory: "He isn't conscious. When will an ambulance get here?"  
  
911 attendant: "Should be there soon miss. Are you near your friend?"  
  
Rory: "Yes, I'm on my cell phone. I'm right beside him."  
  
911 attendant: "Good. I want you to stay with him but don't move him, if he wakes up try and keep him calm."  
  
Rory: "Okay I'll do my best. Thank you so much."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Rory: "I waited with you until the ambulance came and then I rode with you in the ambulance. You've been in the hospital for two days. You were rushed in for emergency surgery on your left arm but they fixed your arm and you should regain full use of it in time."  
  
Dean: "I can't believe you've been here for two days. You should go take a nap."  
  
Rory: "No way, I'm fine I went home last night and slept while your parents stayed with you. They wanted time alone with you."  
  
Dean: "Thank you so much. I love you, and I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Rory: "Of course I forgive you. I was so scared you would die and we would never get another chance to be together."  
  
Dean: "Yes I love you so much. I want to try again."  
  
Rory: "Sounds great to me."  
  
And it did. I leaned down and kissed Dean. I can't believe my luck. We really did get the second chance I was hoping and dreaming for.  
  
END!!!!!! 


End file.
